


the bronze dragons

by r1ptides



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gen, bad summary ill fix soon, not all characters tagged, percy is the avatar, probending, still unsure on the ships lmk what should happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/pseuds/r1ptides
Summary: and like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the avatar began anew.all annabeth wanted to do was succeed in probending. she didn't expect anything extraordinary to come out of it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	the bronze dragons

**Author's Note:**

> u know the thing where u play fanfics in ur head for days??? heres mine LMAO hope it goes good  
> idk who to ship anyone w/ so help me out  
> also need a better title

_And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew._

_-_

“You know fortune telling isn’t real, right?” Annabeth groaned.

“You just haven’t met Aunt Wu yet,” Silena singsonged, skipping ahead. Her blue tunic, cinched at the waist, flowed behind her.

Annabeth gave Piper a skeptical look. 

Piper shrugged. “I didn’t believe it either Annie, until Silena and I started working at Aunt Wu’s. She’s the real deal.”

Silena and Piper had started working at Aunt Wu’s Fortunes only a week ago, five days a week after school, and they were already convinced the old woman’s supposed fortunes were true as could be. 

Annabeth could believe Silena would be engrossed in believing silly promises of love, her obsession with romance, but it shocked Annabeth Piper was too. Silena the idealist sister, and Piper the realist.

“She told me I’d guide my own love life,” Piper said confidently. 

“That’s just a psychological trick! She tells you what you want to hear!” Annabeth protested, crossing her arms.

Silena and Piper shared a look, as if to say _Poor Annabeth. Always the pessimist._

They arrived, only a ten minute walk from school. Republic City’s most popular fortune shop, if not only. 

A tackily painted sign outside read _Aunt Wu’s Fortunes! Come one come all!_

Annabeth scrunched up her nose. “The colors are so bright, you guys are going to _lose_ business.”

Piper shrugged. “Our coworker Rachel painted it herself. She’s… eccentric.”

Inside was serene. Cushions on the floor, beads hanging in doorways. 

Piper elbowed Annabeth. “Shoes off!”

Annabeth complied, kicking them off near the entrance.

A girl entered the waiting room, balancing bowls of something on her arms. Her frizzy red hair was in a bun on top of her head, and she wore a bright red tunic to match. 

“Annabeth, Rachel. Rachel, Annabeth,” Silena said, introducing the two.

Rachel grinned. “Nice to meet you Annabeth! Pipes and ‘Lena tell me all about your pro-bending team! Bean curd puff?” she offered.

Annabeth looked down at the puffs. “Oh, uh, no thanks.”

Rachel nodded cheerfully and went to the back room. 

_“Lena?”_ Annabeth questioned. Sure, she called Piper _Pipes_ sometimes, but no one called Silena _Lena._ And who was this girl? She'd known Piper and Silena all of one week. 

“Oh quit it Annie, she’s nice, really,” Silena chided. “Now, time for your fortune, like it or not. We get busy in an hour so get it over with.”

“If it makes you happy,” Annabeth sighed. “How many yuans?”

“Free! New sister discount!” Piper said, arranging pillows.

Annabeth huffed. “Fine.”

After a few moments, Rachel’s head peeked out from the doorframe. “Aunt Wu will see you now!”

Rachel led Annabeth to the room, chattering about something Annabeth drowned out, until something piqued her interest. “-yeah, she even met the Avatar and his friends. The last one, anyways, and everything she told them came true so-”

“The Avatar, huh?” Annabeth interrupted. “Hm.” Annabeth had always been fascinated by the Avatar. The new one should be around her age. Adults loved to talk about living in the age of the Avatar, it was a privilege considering generations had gone by without one. Annabeth wanted to live in a time where the Avatar was out and about, spreading spiritual wisdom and changing the world. Living in Republic City made it all the more exciting, a city created in part by the Avatar himself.

“So here we are! Prepare to be amazed!” Rachel said, ushering Annabeth inside. She gave a wide grin and a thumbs up before shutting the door.

The woman before Annabeth was ancient. Her hair was white as paper, and heavy gold bracelets adorned her wrists. 

Annabeth took a seat across from the woman, crossing her legs and resting her head on her hand.

Aunt Wu chuckled. 

Annabeth’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“A nonbeliever, are we?”

Annabeth shrugged. “I guess we’ll see.”

“Hm, let me see your palms,” Aunt Wu said, reaching out to hold one.

Annabeth did so, letting the old woman take her right hand.

Aunt Wu closed her eyes and traced the lines of Annabeth’s palm. “You have experienced a great change recently.”

Annabeth gulped. She was right, unfortunately. Annabeth was really hoping she would say something dumb about love, but her words cut deep.

A few weeks ago, she’d gotten into the biggest fight with her father and step-mother. Annabeth’s stepmom had always been a menace, pretending she didn’t exist and trying to rally her own father against her, but at the mention of forming a pro-bending team, Helen had lost it. She hated Annabeth’s earthbending, a reminder of her husband’s ex-wife.

And of course her father had taken Helen’s side. That pro-bending was a sport for brutes. Helen had suggested kicking Annabeth out, and Annabeth obliged. Ever since, she was living with two of her closest friends, Piper and Silena. _They_ had normal, loving parents, and a bratty yet normal older sister, Drew. They had moved from the North Pole a while back and embraced bending, even pro-bending.

“Uh, yeah,” Annabeth confirmed, hoping to change the subject. “Can you tell me how our pro-bending season is going to go?” she asked. 

Aunt Wu must’ve been hard of hearing or something, because she ignored Annabeth’s question and continued to trace her palm with a manicured finger.

“Oh, oh my. You will marry a very powerful bender-” Aunt Wu, began to say, eyes wide as plates but Annabeth was done. 

Love fortunes meant nothing, Aunt Wu had her pegged for the wrong kind of girl. She wasn’t interested in love. Good thing this was free. “Thanks, but I’m good,” Annabeth said, standing abruptly. “You tell that to every girl?”

Aunt Wu’s mouth spread into a thin smile. “The last time I gave that fortune was decades ago to a young waterbender girl. Mind you, it did come true.”

“I’m sure,” Annabeth nodded, turning to leave and rolling her eyes. “I don’t need to marry a powerful bender, I _am_ one.”


End file.
